Suicide Squad A
by allistairlee
Summary: When a threat begins to foil over Los Angeles, ARGUS may need more than their usual bunch.
1. Chapter 1

February 6

At dusk, there was a trail of blood glistening in the dimmed streetlights of this street. Somewhere in wards of Shibuya, there was a man walking down on the grandly lit boulevard next to Shibuya station. His whole body reeked of spoiling blood on his leather outfit and a mask covering his whole face except for his right eye; his right eye was the most striking part because it was bathed in pitch black and lined with cracks of red. As usual, whenever he finished his job, he would crack his fingers; the fingers with calluses all over are normally red and inside of his fingernails there'd be bits of human flesh after his meals. His name is Kaneki Ken.

What Kaneki didn't know was that ARGUS, an American federal agency that handles domestic and international affairs, was watching him. Amanda Waller, the head chief of ARGUS, has watched him very closely as if something just had happened. Oh wait, he ate two of her top agents; initially, they were supposed to have a chat with Kaneki but alas they interfered his supper. Waller walked around in her condo sized control room, " Damn. Al and Sam fucked up this time. At least they're not back because I'd slap them after their last mission in Windhoek. I'm not going to lose that kid. Agents..."

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'm proceeding with code red and whatever you do, this will go on everybody's record. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good. I don't have to repeat myself for this mission. Waller out."

All of a sudden, agents hiding in the shadows and rooftops popped up and fired their stun guns. Kaneki felt a rush of surprise when these nobodies showed up. With a fit of rage, he unleashed his kagune and slashed everyone in his path. Spilled blood and broken guns were the usual comebacks and many agents knew this would be their last stand. The feud took from seconds to minutes. Finally, Kaneki started to break down after his continuous fight with Waller's agents. Then, a bullet hit his upper torso and he came down faster than a lynched guy. His body swayed motionless as he tried to lunge at the agents, but by the time he reached them he was already passed out. Passed out from the pain and the blood loss of his prime. After word reached to Waller back in Washington DC, Waller silently rejoiced for her successful mission to capture that centipede. Operation Crawler was a success.

As the agents started to clean up, they realized that it was almost seven o clock and some people are going to work. They hurriedly tried to pick up the carcass and to save from blood spilling out, they put some over-the-counter bandages at the centipede's back. Albeit not helpful, this was their only option. Soon a crowd of people was forming around them and they tried to get rid of them by blocking them off but one of the agents raised his pistol into the air and fired his gun. Bang! Everyone ran off and the Tokyo police came in and rushed them with their cleanup. The coped out Kaneki struggled as he tries to use his kagune but alas he slept when one agent hit him in the face with the butt of his pistol. Now they're taking him all the way across the Pacific. Sayonara Tokyo.

Waller's next mission was at the south of Tokyo bay; she smiled and lift her finger to commence the extraction of this guy's face: Shinichi Izumi.


	2. Chapter 2

February 11

South of Tokyo, there was a couple walking down the promenade in Enoshima. Shinichi Izumi and his girlfriend Satomi Murano were enjoying their walk. Shinichi was having a conversation with his girlfriend about the mall incident, "Shincihi-kun, I don't know what to say but thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied.

Quietly, he also thanked Migi, the parasite that "ate" his right hand, for the strength he needed to save Murano from death. All was quite well on the promenade until two men in black and white came up to them and tranquilized his girlfriend. One of the agents stabbed her in the shoulder with little blood from gushing out. She was shocked by the surprise and slowly she dropped dead as entered into a deep sleep, for about 4 hours. Surprised by this action, he tried to punch one of them but then the other one tazed him on the side of his body and came tumbling down along with Murano. He tried to reach to Murano but as he looked up, a shoe blocked the light and was kicked in the face. Like her, he fell into a deep sleep.

Waller then said, "Wow. That was easier than that centipede fuck. That doesn't matter now, but what really matters is that boy over there." She looked over at Shinichi's portfolio, picked it up, and crumpled it as hard as she can. Waller then was interrupted by the agents' call on whether to hide it or dispose Murano's body. She replied, "It's a good day today, gentlemen. Let's not kill her. Just leave her at her current address."

At first, they were confused by her decision, given that Waller's order was to dispose it, but shrugged off her unusual order without question. Then they loaded two bodies into two separate cars and drove Murano's body to her house and dropped it off. Within an hour and a half later, she woke up. In a frightened mood, she stood up and tried to call him, but no answer was being made; she then tried to walk out of the gate, but then she felt dizzy and suddenly she fell down with a thump to the head. Her migraine was kicking in, but she didn't want that pain to get of her. She struggled to crawl to the house gate to get her cellphone and when she reached her phone she dialed Shinichi's dad. She spoke with struggle, "Shinichi * **coughing*** was kid-* **coughing** *-napped. I'm * **wheezing*** sorry." She hung up and gasped her final breath.

Shinichi's dad was in the hospital due to some accident at work. Walking around the rooftop garden, his phone ranged and Murano spoke to him. After hanging up, his eyes started to water and Shinichi's dad was overlooking the hospital's window. In total shock, he ran back to his room and tried to track him via his iPhone. However it was too late. He was off of the grid. Silently, he cried helplessly, " Shinichi! I'll find you my son." He was about to bawl into hysteria, until he realized that he had Murano, his girlfriend. He then tried to walk home although his heart made him sluggish to move his body. He then prayed that his son was okay. He's coming to get him. Just wait.

Meanwhile, his body was being shipped to, not to DC, but to a federal building somewhere Los Angeles metropolitan area. One of the agents replied, "Madame Waller, we finished the first job and now we're heading toward Tokyo Haneda airport. Is there anything you need?"

"No thanks. There's nothing I need. Carry on."

The black van crew managed to get to Haneda airport in time. It was eight ten in the night and there was an AC-130 Hercules on the tarmac, waiting for its package. The driver looked both ways to see if anyone's there except for the pilot. When the coast is clear, they waited for the ramp to go down and then boarded the plane. There were five bags and the pilot then came out and greeted them. She gave them each a handshake and said, " Well how did you do?"

One of them asked, "Very easy for this Shinichi kid, however the other one packed more punch than we thought. How 'bout you?"

"The mission in West Jakarta was almost a clusterfuck. BRIMOB lost more than 20 officers in a firefight but we lost more than 30 agents. An hour later, we finally caught her at a bridge on Macan Road. I gotta say that I thought Operation Pocong would be a failure, but we got her."

"I see, and how about this," he looked at the tag, "this Y kid?"

"Oh Yuuichiro Hyakuya? I don't want to speak of this mess."

"Japan has some secrets. Why we're doing this? Jesus Christ, I gotta ask PSIA for some answers."

"Well they're always reserved so it's impossible to talk to them."

"No shit, Alex."

"Piss off, Jack."

Their usual quarrel is always quite a show, isn't it.


	3. Short break intro

Hello and this is my first fanfic. If you're reading this, thank you for taking your time to read my fanfic. I really appreciate you for doing this. If there's anything wrong, please critique me. Besides, I need to practice my English and grammar for school. Unlike most fanfics, I write the way I talk, meaning that this is not proper English context and grammatical sense. I may be doing this over the top, but please this is a habit I need to get rid of or enhance if you want to read my way. Anyway, thank you.


	4. Chapter 3

February 12

Eleven hours later, the sun was rising from the east over the thick fog of the Bay Area. The plane needed to refuel in San Francisco for next leg to Los Angeles. This redeye flight fits well: it left at night, now arriving in dusk. It's 5:24 and Alex just came back from the restroom and went back to her seat and spoke to Kurouac, "We're about to descend soon. " She saw him shutting his eyes, ignoring her. She grabbed a clipboard and whacked behind his head. "Wake up, fucker!"

Jack woke up and blabbered," What the fu- oh. Sorry about that." He then grabbed the clipboard from her and started scribbling down the altitude and the usual flight crap. "What to do? Hold up."

Jack then pressed the speaker button to SFO Tower, "This is Captain Jack Kurouac and Alex Serra speaking. Flight 2 is now approaching the landing strip in approximately 10 minutes. Do we have a clearing?"

" Unfortunately, no you do not as we are currently experiencing fog interference. However, there is an airport across the San Francisco Bay. It's called Hayward Executive Airport or HWD."

"I don't know about it. We have little fuel left, but we'll give this a shot."

"That sounds good and, by the way, what type of aircraft you're piloting on?"

" This is an AC-130 Hercules. We're flying for ARGUS."

Looking over the cockpit, he replied, "SFO, we will land at Hayward Airport, if possible. Kurouac out."

"Thank you. SFO out too."

The light dimmed and he took a sigh breath. Alex nudged his elbow at him, "Hayward? Really?"

She angrily called Waller about this situation, "We are currently over the San Francisco Bay Area. However, we have to divert the plane towards Hayward Executive Airport, due to extreme fog."

Waller replied, "Is that so?" she contemplated for a while, "alright, we'll meet you there at eight o clock. Thank you for the tip."

He put his phone away. He looked around the cockpit and asked Alex, "Since we're in the Bay Area, any plans tonight?"

She was quiet.

" Fine. What do want you do?"

Again, she was quiet.

He tried go suave in her, " Ok. Let's talk about-"

" Shut up," she said firmly, "Shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear your stupid talk!"

Upon realization, he knows his sweet talk wouldn't work. He ignores her warning and starts to talk about his work.

" Honestly, this is the best job I ever had. I like it because I do it out of love. I don't know what the hell they want, but as long they give me the cash, I'll be happy to do this. Weird," he then quickly smiled and said, " but cool. What about you? Do you do it out of love like me?"

" Love?" she signed, "It's all bullshit. It's nothing but lies. I've learnt it the hard way." Her gruffness gave him some contemplating thoughts about her. Who was she?

" Do you wanna go back?"

She was confused, "What? No."

" Ok. Well, I'll be going to the bathroom. Take over my spot. Thanks."

"Sure." She replied with thought. She set the plane to autopilot and brought out her pack of cigarettes and scratched up lighter. She grabbed one and lit her cigarette. Her smoke bellowed in the cockpit, reminiscing that odd question and his sudden desire for her. Albeit that Jack asked her out so many times, this time it felt different than her usual piss-off attitude.

His question stunned her. Alex Serra looks like a dangerous warrior but in fact, inside she is the polar opposite. This Pandora's box struck her so much; all her life, before anyone knew about her past, she started off as a nobody. She never opened up her backstory. Growing up between 17th Street and Orizaba Avenue in Long Beach, her world was already a nightmare. Everybody, even her parents, called her a stupid, dyke, and other harmful words. She was predestined to be a loner; shunned by her society, she took a bad route. She started to take drugs and tried to kill herself, but couldn't do it because of God. She thought that God had abandoned her, but then someone took up her hand. Theresa Valderrama, the faintest Mestizo of Long Beach, took up this loner's hand. She thought Theresa was god, she though she was forsaken ready to give up, but T saved her. She savored Theresa like ice cream in the sun taking it all to the last drop. No one could not understand their true love in this glorious relationship. Alex never did what every girl did before, but thanks to her, she can finally be free at last. It was all fun and games, until one Saturday afternoon.

They were walking home on Ximeno Avenue from Los Coyotes Diagonal, holding hands and kissing behind a liquor store like there's no tomorrow. Suddenly, she vividly remembered that a black Ford Pinto suddenly braked on the street and a gun was pointed at the duo. Before she was about to get shot, Theresa jumped in. A stomach wound wouldn't last any time. As the car went away, Alex cried, "No, no, no, no, no! Why god, why!"

Alex cried crazily and denied that this tragedy is happening. Theresa then gripped her hand to Alex's soft hands, "Don't cry, my love. Ain't life is a bitch, huh?"

Alex's unwavering smile tried to warm her heart up, but it was already futile. Coughing blood, Theresa then told her to call an ambulance. She did what she said and called 911. After that order, Theresa also asked this to her, "Thanks for being my friend and my lover. Also, c-can you do something?"

She quickly replied, "Yes! I'll do whatever you want."

"Do you wanna go back to our first day?"

Her eyes started to water. She said yes and Alex tried to speak about their fateful meeting with her; she stuttered about how she saved her and other good memories. Unfortunately, this wasn't enough to keep her happy. Theresa's eyes started to whiten and her heart started to slow down. Within seconds, she's almost there to death.

Her eyes then turned white. She has died in cold blood. When the cops came thirty-one seconds later, all they saw was a dead girl and a sobbing girl. It's a torn up piece of love that cannot be sewed. She then ran away to her house from the seventh layer of hell crying and then she packed her stuff into a thick army backpack and ran away from this nightmare. She was only seventeen.

For a twenty-one year old, she thought life was cruel and unfair and decided to look at the world as the new hell. She would trick men by her seductive looks and gutted them in some dimmed out motel room every week. Yet she was still unsatisfied of her guilt until one day she met Amanda Waller on Argyle St. under the Interstate 101. Waller saw Alex as a perfect model: lonely, sad, and mad. Waller then instantly hired her to do the dirty work. She was taken, fed and trained for this work. This job molded her into something more brutal. No longer was she called a dyke, a cunt, or a loser, now she's tough and strong willed, a cold-blood "child" soldier.

From the Long Beach to Buenos Aires to Vladivostok to London, killing and slaughtering were her only two things that kept her sanity. Those who ripped or betrayed her, she sliced, gutted, burned, or shot them, you name it; her beauty in slaughter came in four letters: love. Her shell was broken and she blossomed in her new skin. Alex will never forget the day she lost her innocence. All she wanted was love, but Waller herself gave the bloodiest love gift: she turned her into a super soldier in DC, with no memories of the past. Waller's lap dog is a fierce warrior with no qualms for any consequences, which is why Waller liked her: she was in despair.


	5. Chapter 4

February 12, 8:33

It's been two hours since they landed. ARGUS wasn't in sight and they don't know what to do. Alex initially wanted to punch something because they were coming so late. One of the soldiers on the plane, Billy, came out and started to stretch. Alex then asked Billy to spar with her. Billy was confused at first, but nonetheless, he said yes and they begin to have a nice fight. Billy bragged about his UFC experience back in Denver and managed to get the first punch on Alex. He tried to grapple her from her waist, but Alex's bloodlust consumed her and she grabbed Billy from the crotch and slammed his body down headfirst. Billy screamed out in pain as his crotch was squeezed by her iron grip. He slowly picked himself up and hobbled away from her, calling her crazy bitch. She loved to fight because it was the only way to get rid of her anger. Still having that bloodlust, she asked Jack to spar her. He agreed to it and before they fight, ARGUS finally arrived; they were supposed to be here by 7 but there was traffic on I-92 from SFO.

Out in the distance, a fleet of 4 black SUVs rolled up onto the tarmac with some soldiers. Blue skies and the smell of saltwater welcomed the guests at Hayward Airport. From the second car, a driver quickly went out and opened the door to the female guest. Amanda Waller came out of the SUV with her white Hugo Boss dress: it cried conservatism to everyone around her and her black heels and her iron crossed cane scraped the asphalt with grace and beauty. Her black spectacles blocked the Californian glare as she walked up towards the Hercules. Instead of greeting them with praise, she sternly asked to open the plane for her packages.

Alex and Kurouac then quickly opened the rear of the plane. The ramp slowly went down and these five packages are there, nicely kept. She watched these five packages with satisfaction; she even asked if she could see the infamous Kaneki Ken, the one eyed ghoul. She walked passed these five bodies: starting from Saya Kisaragi, Shinichi Izumi, and then Hyakuya Yuuichiro. Finally she went up to the bag that was named with a tag, "Kaneki Ken" and she marveled at this beautiful specimen. She even touched his kagune, which felt wonderfully leathery and touched the bumpy black stripes across his kagune. As she was examining the body, Waller then immediately ordered her men to carry the bodies outside. She even also orders to set up a temporary base camp in this municipal airport. Her army created tents, a lot for military aircraft and

Within minutes, her men carried each sack like a funeral procession; one agent carried the head by his shoulder while the other one carried its feet over his shoulders. This slow procession epitomizes the importance of these marvelous beings, now under Waller's control. Suddenly one of the bagged woke up.

From bag number three, the bag from West Jakarta squirmed and kicked like a rabid dog inside a plastic cage. The two men dropped the bag, but it stopped moving. Waller then ordered everyone to prepare for bag number three carefully. She then ordered agent Saar Red to cut the bag open. Red then walked up to the bag with his knife and slowly sliced the bag open. Two hands suddenly popped out and then the hands grabbed the opening, and started to pry it open. Red then grabbed his pistol and suddenly, when he was bending over to see it, a sword stabbed him. Stunned, he tried to move back, but the sword moved closer to him. The sword then retracted and Red fell backwards and the girl that stabbed him came out; her eyes were bloodshot and red. She was damn mad. Saya Kisaragi woke up and she had it and she lunged towards Red and gutted him in the stomach. "Where is Fumito?!" as she screamed on top of her lungs.

Her sword stabbed Red's stomach and she took her sword out, spilling his intestines all over the floor. After Saya gutted Red, she started to scream and then she passed out. Red then stumbled back to Waller, grabbing his intestines. Waller sympathized with him and says she'll help him. As he was relieving himself, she brought out her revolver and pointed at Red's head. Red was terribly surprised by her "help" and begged her not to shoot him; he even kissed her heels so delicately, which she loathed to see. "Don't ever do that again."

She pulled the trigger and his brain splattered all over the floor and her heels. He came crumbling down and blood spilled all over the mess. Waller yelled out for her secretary to give her new heels and also demanded that someone must dispose this body. The two men volunteered and carried the dead Red, dragging it five feet away from Waller and then dousing gasoline all over it. They then lit a match and threw it at the trash; the trash then burned mercilessly, but it smelled wonderfully delicious for Waller for her satisfaction was strong. She was even more sadistic than Saya's bloodlust. Her secretary came back after 2 minutes with these white Walter Steiger heels. Waller then sit down and her secretary quickly replaced the heels with these new ones. "You've always chosen the right one, Miss Gaia. Now please leave." Hearing her uttering the word "please" was a gift from God for whoever knew her personality.

Gaia then left and she went to the black SUV waiting for her. After Waller got her new heels, she then commanded two people from her team to go up to Saya. When they came up to Saya, they found a note inside of her bloodied school uniform. It read, "From Fumito, she is a wonderful demoness but my love cannot stab any humans due to a treaty. Thanks for your understanding."

They rushed back to Waller and gave her the note. This sorry note was very helpful due to the fact Saya passed out really quickly in a short amount of time. Waller read it and crushed it. Jack and Alex came over to investigate the girl. Alex saw Saya's body and, inside of her head, she went heads over heels for her. Her eyes watered when she saw Saya; oh how she was like her and she even sympathized it with her. She yearned a battle with Saya and this desire wasn't holding up much longer. Kurouac then tapped Alex's shoulder and Alex went back to normal. What was this feeling? Or even better yet what happened to her and can she ever experience it again? Waller whistled for Alex and she hurriedly went to her. Kurouac watched her and questioned about her past. It wasn't over yet.


	6. Chapter 5

February 12 11:21

Inside the hangar, four black-bagged people walked sluggishly, along with the men carrying their shoulders, towards the chair: the chair was royally cleaned with Corinthian plush for tush comfort. Waller, along with Alex and Jack, was there, waiting to meet these new-to-be mercenaries. In her hand were the folders of the six's profiles and six individual classified mission documents. Alex, holding a sawed off shotgun, looked at the bagged up gang. Alex especially waited for Saya especially because she desired her for more than just love; it was her art of death.

Waller sat down on the chair. Four agents, along with their group, dragged them towards her quickly. She looked at them coming over, all bagged and confused. She then ordered the agents to line the bagged group up and take off the bags. When they took off the bags, they opened their eyes and gazed at the white blob. Yuuichiro, Saya, Shinichi, and Kaneki were pissed about their kidnapping and started to demand about their friends, family, and other bullshit. A riot was beginning to break out, so Waller grabbed the pistol from Alex and shot it in the air. They all were surprised and Waller began to speak, "Now, let's get to business."

Satisfied with their surprised attention, she was about to hand them each a folder, but changed her mind and decided that it was best to show and tell. She handed the folders back to Gaia and told her to burn them. Gaia then quickly left and Waller started to speak, "Welcome to America, well California to be exact. Now I believe that you're all questioning who are you or what is going on. To begin with, my name is Amanda Waller and I work for ARGUS, Advanced Research Group Uniting Superhumans."

"Apparently, the Japanese government asked us to get rid of some pests in their country, which is you, and this is the reason you're here. Now that's cleared up, I'll tell to you about Operation 82. Op 82 is an emergency mission that is only used when conflicts arise or when our sites get into conflict. Unfortunately in our Los Angeles sector, there is a war going on and its getting worse. This is not your average war or some magical doo-wop, this is a civil war and we're going to be fucked if it continues. This is Unit 110, based off from the 110th Airborne they are the ones who betrayed their country and lured anyone who is desperate or poor. With their false message of peace, bread, and land, they managed to recruit at least a million soldiers." Waller stops for a moment to drink some water. She continued, "And the Golden Guardians, an ultra-right wing group from Pasadena, started out as a doomsday cult and began to preach the wrongdoings of the current government. Their ideas poisoned everyone and recruited, like Unit 110, a million soldiers. Thanks to these two, millions of people are displaced. It'll be another Syria if we don't play our cards right."

Waller continued, "The current situation of Los Angeles is very dismal right now as not only getting worse, but also another group, the Orangemen, is also trying to take advantage over the Southland war, by being the middleman. Besides their usual trafficking and gunrunning, they are, unfortunately, great masters of disguise, pretending to be like the Golden Guardians, Unit 110, the police, even as unarmed civilians. Over the Orange Curtain, however, they have much darker plans than those crimes. They tend to lure the youth out of miserableness and into the life of adventure just like what Mao Zedong did during the Cultural Revolution. The Orangemen are actually quite young, some as 15, and this circle, the Guardia Civil, commandeers them all: a 7-member group that handles their armed forces. The other six are back behind the Curtain, however one was managed to oversee the newly conquered territory and that's him," She picked up photos and threw them on the table. "Etan Cha or by his nickname 'Montesinos'."

She coughed a bit, but continued her briefing, "This young, eccentric Asian is the commander of the army and luckily he is out in the open. Two days ago, we managed to get a footage of him at the intersection of Alvarado and Beverly." She pulls out seven 8x11 photos to them. The photos were truly gruesome: bombed out strip malls, a gas station on fire, and a gigantic pothole in the intersection. What's even worse is that there's a hospital next to the intersection and the burnt bodies of patients lying to rot in the pothole. Seeing Montesinos pointing his gun at the elderly patients was strikingly painful to see: he wore a British SAS (Special Air Service) uniform with patches of the former Britannia glory, a cracked Rayban sunglasses, and a bloodied orange beret. This eccentric is the reason why peace can't be made. Yet these atrocities didn't sicken the new team; oh right, they lived in combat.

She then drank her water and continued to speak, with her rising voice, "Thanks to the USAF, we managed to conquer the Inland Empire, that is Ontario and Azusa, yet my people are all dead or going to be dead because of them. However, these warring factions have not reached our classified location in downtown Los Angeles. Luckily, you guys are the perfect team to go in, but since this is the first time a high risk of failure will outweigh the surety, you have to team up with these people."

She then whistled and her men brought out her Task Force X, the original Suicide Squad. She walked towards them, "This is Deadshot, and he'll be your captain. And this is Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, and Katana. They'll help you." She looks at them, "Am I clear?"

Harley answered, "Yes, Madam Bitch." Her smile and laughter was awfully scary to the new group. Waller said, "Alright. Let's move. Oh and you, Agent Jack and Agent Alex, you'll go with them."

Jack complained, "Why us? We agreed to bring them to you. That's it."

Waller continued, "No, my deal isn't done yet. You're my agents and the agent's responsibility is to execute any order by me and if you don't comply, I will be your consequence. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Jack said. He agreed and followed Waller and Alex to the Hercules. Jack said to Alex, "Is she my consequence? Bullshit."

Gazing at him, she never bothered to answer him. She shook her head and ignored him. Over the blue sky, death will be greeting them by the door. Or by the thick smog.


	7. Chapter 6

Feb.12 14:01

Before they could leave, they brought their weapons. Agents brought the new people their weapons back. Kaneki was given his mask and suit; Shinichi brought his old school uniform along with some shards in his pockets; Saya got her school uniform and her weapon back made by her foster father, Tadayoshi Kisaragi; and Yuu got his standard JIDA uniform and Asamaru weapon back, along with some "curse stimulant pills."

After they finished changing into their clothes, they went onboard on the Hercules. Moments later, Harley, Killer Croc, Deadshot, and Katana boarded the plane. Harley sat next to Kaneki, Croc sat next to Shinichi, Deadshot sat next to Yuu and Jack, and Katana sat next to Saya and Alex. Pretty funny isn't it. They watched as the backdoor closed and took off from the runway.

Waller watched as the Hercules soared away from the airport. Suddenly, one of the agents came to Waller about a problem. She rushed back to the command center and she asked what is happening. A blue screen popped up and it was Steve Trevor. He said slowly, "Ma'am, we have some unfortunate news."

"Which is?" Waller replied.

"Well, um, when Hercules left Hayward, we found a spy in your area. It turns out that he works for the Orangemen and he tracked your squad while you were preparing for battle."

"Where is that son of a bitch?" Waller said angrily.

"Luckily for us, we always chip our agents and he's at gate 2."

Waller looked at the map and went to her car with her secretary to gate 2. Once arriving, she saw him smoking a cigarette and whistled him over. The agent came up to her and opened the door for her. When he opened the door, Waller shot the traitor in the stomach and he fell forward. The double agent was trying to stand, but Waller pressed him down on the ground. She yelled, "Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well," he then coughed up blood, "the jigs up for me. Goodbye." He tried to break his cyanide capsule in his teeth, but Waller quickly grabbed her hand into his mouth and pulled out the capsule. She threw it out, grabbed a rope from her car and tied a rope around his neck and chained his ankles and the ankle bracelet to a lamppost. She then tied a rope to the hook in the back of her car and called her secretary to drive it. The traitor suddenly started to sweat profusely and blurted out his name: Antonin Pombal, the 11th soldier of the 110th airborne. Waller then said, "Now that wasn't hard. Adieu."

She waved her hand and the car moved forward away from him. He started to scream, "Long live the-"

A loud snap ripped through the air. His head plucked from his body and his middle body ripped, spewing out blood, organs and intestines. The secretary stopped and came out of the car. She turned away from the bloody mess, for she was squeamish about Waller's dark actions. She begged to ask, "Madame, why this?"

"Well Gaia, sometimes, it takes a monster to destroy a monster, doesn't it?"

Waller grabbed the still burning cigarette and smoked it. Gaia was staring at the body, realizing that sometimes the world doesn't need heroes; sometimes all they need is a monster. Gaia grew up thinking that she needs to speak softly and carry a big stick. However, this was not the case anymore and Gaia scoffed at herself and went up the lonely head. She picked it up and kissed its lips. "I am free." She threw the head at the ground, laughing at herself for her stupidity before walking back to Waller. Waller looked at Gaia, "No more heroes. I've finally finished it."

Meanwhile, it has been an hour since they left and they were going to Santa Monica Airport. Both squads were preparing themselves with their guns, bullets, and other weapons. Harley exclaimed, "I could not leave without Mr. J's gift! What joy!" Kaneki said, "Who's Mr. J?" Harley exclaimed, "He's is the most wonderful man and he always treat everyone equally under his eyes. What a sweetheart!" Kaneki replied, "I hope he enjoys ghouls." Meanwhile, Jack and Deadshot talked to each other about themselves. Jack said, "I've heard that you can shoot ten people with one stone. Not to brag right here, I can shoot eleven."

He replied, "I'll see you try." Then he chuckled a Jack and again said, "I'd gotta buy you a beer someday." Fast friends within two minutes, they are a friendly bunch. Normally, Deadshot would've been gruff and nonchalant. However, with him around, he opened up a more. What a surprise. Katana, Alex and Saya talked to each other, but their main topic was about which one is superior. Meanwhile, Yuu talked to himself hoping to meet his friends back home. Killer Croc was talking to Shinichi about his power and suddenly Migi formed; then Croc was shocked when Migi transformed from his right hand. Migi was surveying Croc's body and correctly guessed on his condition. Killer Croc and Shinichi settled down on this conversation, realizing that they weren't different after all.

Suddenly, the pilot came down and screamed everyone to brace. Before he could run up, a bullet pierced through the floor and shot him in the face. He dropped dead and then Harley laughed, "Well, he's fired." Jack shook his head at her and went up to pilot; he took out his dog tag and promised that he'll talk to the pilot's family about it. Jack stood up and yelled at everyone to brace. He quickly went back to buckle his seatbelt, bracing for impact. A minute later, the second pilot spoke over the speaker, "This is your captain speaking. We are in Santa Monica, but due to the extreme measures, we will have to perform an emergency landing so yeah..."

Everyone then braced for the impact and then the plane started to jeer on the runway. Going more than 30 miles per hour, the screeching plane came to a halt after skidding at least a mile away from their landing point. Everyone evacuated from the Hercules and grabbed their weapons as quickly as possible. Jack was the last to come out and said, "Home sweet fucking home!"

Across the LA Basin, war was widespread: it went from Chatsworth to Palos Verdes to Oceanside and to El Monte. Businesses, cars, buses, and homes were up in flames as people loot across the wasteland. Intersections became battlegrounds or checkpoints and not all checkpoints are safe; some are manned by anarchists and will shoot at anybody for no reason. Streetlights and telephone poles became gallows as people swayed in the wind. Coming straight out of Rwanda, these genocides taking place from left to right. The final chapter, as Phil Ochs said, ends in Los Angeles.

The second pilot rushed down, holding up his 1911 pistol, and quickly told everyone to move out; he then pulled down the emergency lever and grabbed his shotgun. The group was out in the open on Bundy Drive and surrounded themselves around the plane, waiting for the battle. On their left, there were soldiers running and yelling from their trucks; Deadshot realized that these two trucks are going to help for their mission. Going after the crew, Alex quickly set up and aimed her scope at the two drivers. With ease, she shot the two drivers, who they slid right and left, crashing one into the gas station, the other into a streetlight. When the soldiers came out of the trucks, Kaneki quickly ran at them and brought out his kagune, slaughtering and slicing them in half. The soldiers were mortified by Kaneki's brutality and tried to overwhelm him; alas, their sheer confidence was weakened when Kaneki slaughtered them all. Kaneki took a deep breath and saw a survivor: his face was weakened by the fact that his friends are dead and his mumbling triggered the loner into insanity. Kaneki walked up to the last survivor and punched his fist into the survivor's stomach. He yelled and laughed like a madman, but his craziness died down when he realized that his stomach was gone. Kaneki had no qualms about this because of Arima and pushed his hand more through the loner's body. Kaneki yelled, "Who are you?!"

Wheezing out blood, the soldier replied in a bitter laugh, "Oh, I'm losing it." He then grabbed his pistol, pointed in his mouth, and pulled the trigger, before laying into Kaneki's arms. On the back of his armor were these two words "Unit 110." Deadshot then scanned his body and found a small photo of the guy and his family, smiling at some high school, and a scratched ID card, but only his photo; birthdate and city name was left as "Alturas, CA. May 4, 1999." Deadshot sighed heavily and sympathized the boy for a bit because it reminded him of his daughter and the smile that they both had: the innocent youth. He stopped tearing up and he then let go of the photo, letting it fly away in the wind and into the smoke. Deadshot then came back and told everyone to move to the gas station.

They ran up to the armored trucks and Kurouac asked if someone knows how to repair vehicles. Yuu quickly went up to him and Kurouac gave him the toolbox. Deadshot ordered Croc and Shinichi to guard both sides of the gas station, while Alex, Katana, and Saya climbed up to the roof to be the lookout. He also ordered Kaneki and Harley to stand guard at the garage for supplies. Finally, he ordered Ruby to be the front line with him. It's been only eight minutes since their landing and this is what's going down. Deadshot then radioed over to command, "Lima Two Niner, where the hell's our backup?!"

"X-ray Zulu, we are under heavy fire at Hawthorne. Wait for us at ETA... Fuck! The rotor's been hit, we'r-"

The voice was gone. "Fuck!" Deadshot said and quickly went to Yuu and asked how long the repair will be. "Yuu, how long is it going to take?"

"About six minutes sir."

Suddenly, an alarm was blaring out in the east of the gas station. He looked around and smirked at the blaring siren, "Good," Deadshot said, "Migi can you protect Yuu? I'll be rearming the trucks and guarding the rear."

"Yes," Migi replied, "Shinichi? Do you remember your thirty percent?"

"Migi… are you sure about this? I mean, I have no fear thanks to you."

"Shinichi, even though you lost your fear, this is not enough. I sense backup coming."

"Ok Migi."

Smoke grenades popped up next to the station, barely touching the area. The smoke rises into a thick fog, barely able to see someone from the other side. The sound of the soldiers and machine gun trucks rises and then a megaphone voice was spoken. The speaker couldn't be heard, but all they heard was an angry battle cry as the enemy hollered their way. Deadshot yelled at everyone, "Are you ready?"

Everyone replied, "Fuck yeah!"

Harley was even shocked by this beautiful event. "Here they come," Deadshot yelled. Deadshot pointed his pistols into the smoky fray, "Bring it."


	8. Break 2

Hello world! Sorry for the delay, I just started school so I was a bit busy. Anyway, if you enjoyed my fanfic, please, again, comment or critique my work. I will come back, but not this week or next week. Thank you for your understanding. Bye.


	9. Chapter 7

February 12th, 17:33

The sun was setting, and the cooling winds blew through the destruction and the onslaught of death. While the smokes bellowed over the Southland, meanwhile, Colonel Steve Trevor was hiding under a collapsed pillar of Hawthorne Boulevard under the Interstate 105. He was all covered up in blood, sweat, and dirt; he was the only survivor left from the downed helicopter crash. As he got himself up, he grabbed the radio from his chest and called out to Suicide Squad X. "Silver X, silv~". White noise interfered the signal, "~er x, can y~ hear m~e?" White noise foamed over his radio, giving a signal that nothing has gone right. He decided that he was alone and tried to get out of the area. He dropped the receiver and, suddenly, out in the distance a fuzzy view of a black blob grew bigger across the sunset horizon.

A company of cars, commissioned by some commander, stopped at the edges of the collapsed boulevard, scanning the area for survivors. A tall brown lanky was looking over the collapsed section, yelling at his men to find any survivors that were caught in the midst of the chaos. Six soldiers slid down the concrete boulevard, grabbing at least six survivors before cuffing them up. Steve quickly hid behind a burnt-out cop car and saw a group of three coming over to him. He quickly dragged himself underneath the car, hoping not to be seen. After a grueling minute, they left the area and moved on; Steve was surprised by, not only their digilence but by their age. How come, he thought, they are so young? He grabbed his pistol, rolled his silencer and pointed it at the oblivious soldier by the laptop.

He felt no guilt at first but two seconds later his hand started to tremor a bit. He, for the first time, felt saddened by his aim. He would not kill a young boy, probably around 9 years old. He closed his eyes and fired the gun. The body dropped like a rock and when Steve opened his eyes, he was breathing heavily by the look of the boy's face. His brain splattered across the car door, oozing out blood from the clean-cut shot. His thousand-yard eyes watched Steve very glaringly and his smile gave an aura of sadness. The boy curled up and said in his tremulous but depressing words, "Welcome to paradise." He gasped his final breath, whisking away into the great unknown.

"Hey, dat fucker shot ya boy!" one kid yelled. He saw Steve and fired his pistol at him. The kid then whistled some people over as Steve dodged the bullet and went into hiding. Hiding under a container truck, he tried to understand why are there so many kids. These kids should be somewhere safe away from the violence. But God said no to that for they should enter the bloody war. He reloaded his 2 Glock 17s with his two last magazines and came out of hiding. He somersaulted and shot at his target. The head exploded in front of his friends and splattered at them. Then he double shot the two soldiers in the neck with precise precision. There were three dead corpses on the highway.

Walking to the corpses, Steve saw a famished teenager hiding in a burned out van. The teen was crying nonstop and mumbled about his lost mother. As Steve came over, the teen pointed his gun at his face; Steve stopped and said get away from this place. The teen saw tears in Steve's eyes and dropped his gun, running away from him and the scene. As Steve saw the teen leaving, a gun was pointed at his head. He could feel the muzzle at his hair crawling down slowly as if a spider was crawling down. The pistol holder had a dirty smirk in his face. He grabbed his nametag and showed it to Steve.

"Fucking A," he said.

Etan Montesinos Cha was the name. Montesinos was supposed to be in Central LA but how the hell is he in Hawthorne. It can't be but it was.

"Good night, sweet little motherfucker." Montesinos said. He pistol-whipped him real hard and Steve dropped dead. He grabbed Steve's left hand and grabbed his Glock. He waved it to feel the great texture of this beautiful import. "Guys, this is for the books. Wait till I tell Waller." He pointed the gun at the fainting limper on the slope and fired at it. The limper fell backwards, tumbling down before hitting his head on the concrete road. Montesinos ran up the barely dead teen and crushed his remaining arm. The teen screamed in pain and while he was at it, he played _The Thieving Magpie_. He scrolled to the part where the crescendo begins softly and turned up the volume.

"Oh sweet heaven, blissful heaven. Said Alex Delarge. Remember that quote? You know what happens now."

"You shitty schitzo! You killed my-"

"Yes, yes, I did kill them for the sake of you. Joe, I cared for you like you're my own son. But now you're just an old loser. I'm sorry boy but * **sigh** *****."

Montesinos pointed the gun at him but dropped it. Instead, he grabbed a bottle from his backpack and force-fed him with it. Joe tried not to drink but gulped it like it's water. He spit out the liquid and started to scream. Montesinos called his men to bring Steve over. Steve was still blurred by that whip and when he began to see straight, he saw that boy he saved. Joe was screaming like he was on fire and Steve screamed with him. Joe began to rip his skin apart showing bare muscles, and scalping his own hair before twisting his neck backwards. Steve was crying and screaming at Montesinos for his action. Montesinos was laughing like a hyena and came back to him and said, "This weapon is what Waller is looking for: AXB 2. I like to call it a Flichigan. Oh what a genius I am. Good luck."

Steve couldn't understand this fucker's language. The schitzo came back and said, "As what Salvador Dali said, 'Soy el comediante surrealista.' I am the surrealist comedian." Before Steve could say anything, a foot went for his face **.**


	10. Chapter 8

Just before the battle begins, there was a terrifying scream. The group was confused by this sudden scream. Then another scream happened along with another scream too. Then, bullets ripped through the air hitting one after another. Twenty seconds later, the screaming stopped. The sound of men screaming from the slicing raised questions on who was doing it. On top of the roof, Katana and Saya tried to see who is firing in the smoky fray. One soldier came out of the fray; her eyes were bloodshot as she hurriedly to reload her revolver on one hand and dropping a plethora of bullets on the other hand. What is shocking is that her uniform does not have any patches or names regarding to Unit 110 or the Golden Warriors, not even the Orangemen. Her sliced cheek was noticeable as she tries to hold her jaw. Limping away from the smoke, she starts shooting at the smoke, but the masked girl came out of nowhere and decapitates her. Her blonde head rolls into the station, drawing the attention from the group. Harley yelled in confusion, "What the fuck just happened?"

Looking up they see a group of masked people. From happy faces to sad faces, they scare the shit out of anybody. She raised her hand in the air and took off her smiley mask; her hazel eyes glistened in the bloodbath and a ponytail raised her blond hair up. On one of her hand, she carried a sword, while the other carried a pistol.

Deadshot was about to shoot her, but her sinister voice uttered, "Go ahead and shoot me…if you can." Deadshot was slightly perplexed by her comment. Nonetheless, he took the shot, and the masked girl shot at the bullet coming at her, ripping the incoming bullet and bulleting her bullet towards Deadshot. Deadshot moved to the left away from her shot, but it hit his earpiece. Deadshot has finally met his match. She suddenly put her sword away and introduced herself, "Forgive me, my name is Evelyn Chang and this is…" Another girl then followed her: she was the same height as her, but her hair was black and her mask was a "no-face." A face with no mouth but only eyes. The girl took her mask off and introduced herself as Yuri. She pulled out her two pistols, hand in hand, and said, "Waller called us." She waved her pistol and her Waller-commissioned paper at them to follow her. When everyone started to follow her, she quickly turned around and pointed the pistol at them. She fired and the bullet passed the group, hitting her hidden target, a Unit 110 soldier.

The survivor barely survived and started crawling away with his bleeding leg; alas Yuri walked up to him and stepped on his back. She pushed her feet harder, breaking the soldier's spine. A scream of pain screeched out and he slowly moved his hand to grab his knife, but she slammed her foot into his hand, breaking and crunching his fingers into a mangled mess. She then pointed her gun on him, cocked her gun, and shot him in the chest, neck, and head multiple times. His pinky finger twitched a bit, a sign of life barely hanging on, and she shot the pinky. She grabbed the pinky and looked at Kaneki. "You a ghoul?" He nodded. "Here's some of that French fry."

The pinky flew and landed on Kaneki's hand. His hunger cannot hold any much longer, but instead of going crazy, he gently plopped it into his mouth. The bones crunched like chicken wings and the flesh was so delicately fresh; to top it all off, he spit out his food, pulled out the fingernail and ate the last fleshy meat. Disgusting for some, but not for him. Kaneki walked up to Yuri and patted her back for a job well done. Evelyn shriveled in fear and quickly forget about it. Evelyn then called out to the group and said, "Let's go."

Everybody went into the vehicles; Jack, Alex and Evelyn went up to each of the driver's seat and ordered someone to man the vehicles. Deadshot, of course, and Yuu went aboard the back on K's car, whilst Saya and Harley did the same on Alex's car. Evelyn, Croc, Kaneki, Yuri, Shincihi-Migi stood outside, guarding the two trucks. Here they go.


End file.
